Conventionally, as such a timing transmission mechanism in an engine, an arrangement formed from a gear transmission system that transmits power from a crankshaft to a high pressure fuel pump and a chain transmission system that transmits power from the high pressure fuel pump to a camshaft is known (ref. Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-264794